


30 Day Challenge

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 30 day challenge, Alcoholmention, Cuddles, Cute engi fluff, Fighting, M/M, Nightmare, Scout being a whore, Spin the Bottle, adding more tags as I go, death mention, physcial abuse mention, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing a 30 day challenge because why not. To make things a little harder for myself, I randomized the pairings, so I will stay stay out of my comfort-zone for some of these aha! I'll be adding tags and pairings as I do with these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding hands

Explosions were everywhere on the field today. Red Soldier and Blu Demoman were having the duel of their lives. Neither of the two were paying any attention to where their explosives were landing, nor did they really care unless they were being directed towards the other in the strife. No one was getting caught in any of the excess explosions except one poor Blu Spy who was knocked over from one of the blasts. 

His watch hit the ground when he fell, causing it to crack and temporarily breaking it for the match.

“Ah, merde!” 

Spy examined his watch as he started to move to stand up, only to be grabbed by the hand and pulled aside by his team’s Pyro. 

A sniper bullet just barely missed his head, whistling past his ear. 

Spy managed to get his feet on the ground so he could properly stand. He thanked the Pyro and moved his hands to fix his coat, only for the Pyro to refuse to let go. Spy tugged his hand away a few times to try to get the firebug to let his hand free, only to be tugged back and along with him on a little adventure to the Red teams intel room.

Spy was so confused. He had no idea what Pyro had in mind. More importantly, he felt way too uncomfortable without his ability to cloak, or even his ability to stay along the walls. Pyro’s grip was tight on his own hand so there was no way he was going to get himself free unless Pyro let go first. 

This was the first time Spy had ever really paid any attention to how Pyro fought. Even if he couldn’t use one hand, he was able to effortlessly swing his fire axe and slice down Red enemies as they came towards the pair. He was amazed with how strong this man was, he wasn’t expecting him to be so skilled with such a weapon. 

\They confused the Medic and the Scout on their little journey. Spy shrugged a bit at the two before putting a bullet hole in each of their heads with his pistol. Since the Engineer was too busy dealing with sapped sentries from earlier, the two had a clear shot to the intel. Pyro muffled something under his mask before pointing to the suitcase. 

“Hm?” Spy watched as Pyro made motions with his muffled words. 

Pyro finally let go of Spy’s hand and nudged him towards the desk. 

Oh! He wanted Spy to pick it up. Interesting.

Spy did as he was asked, or told, and grabbed the suitcase off of the desk. 

Pyro immediately grabbed Spy’s hand again with a happy giggle before dragging him back outside. Pyro was like a tank as he mowed down anyone who got in their way. Spy had to dodge a few swings to avoid being beheaded by the crazed axman. The two made it back to the base just in time for the alarms to notify the teams the day was done. Everyone on Blu cheered for their victory. The whole team started to flood the Scout to congratulate him on the victory until Scout shook his head.

“I didn’t catch it man. Spy got it.” He pointed to the man holding the bright red case and one of Pyro’s hands still.

Once all of the attention was on the pair standing there, it was dead silent. Spy swallowed thickly. He know knew why Pyro took Spy with him. Despite being a rather important role on the team, no one really appreciated Spy’s achievements. Pyro let Spy’s hand go to clap happily and cheer and giggle under his mask. This lead the rest of the team with smiles and cheers for the Frenchman. Even Scout cheered for him. 

Spy couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face and the warm feeling in his chest.

Tonight was going to be a good night. He was most definitely going to have to make it up to Pyro.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomizer gave me Heavy Scout. I can Heavy being a big teddy with the poor thing sometimes aha.

Heavy was in his room reading a really old tale that his mother used to read. He was laying on top of his perfectly made bed, small glasses on his face so he could see the words better, and just enjoying the calm night in the glow of his bed side lamp. Heavy really enjoyed this book. He always has. As he read through, it reminded him of his mother. It certainly was something that she would read, that’s for sure. 

Heavy’s peace didn’t last very long until there was a soft knock on the door. He almost missed it the first time, though he managed to catch it being that the night was so silent. 

“Come in.” His voice filled the room as he kept his eyes on his page.

The door slowly opened and in stepped the team’s Scout. He was hearing the tank-top that he usually wore to bed and his pair of sleep pants to go with it. 

“H-hey, man. What’s up?” 

Something wasn’t right.

Heavy glanced over to the young man as he folded down the book page and closed it. He could tell something was off with the boy. Scout’s obnoxious ego wasn’t shining through for once. He kept the book in his lap, just in case he was going to be able to switch back to it once Scout leaves. 

“I should be asking you that question. Is something wrong, Scout?”

Scout rubbed his arms as he glanced away from the larger man. Oh yeah, something was wrong.

“O-oh, no, no, no, no. Nothin’ wrong just uh… wanted to stop by and uh… say goodnight?” Scout was a shit liar and he knew it.

Scout cringed at his own words once he saw the look on Heavy’s face.

“Alright, alright. I, uh, I had a small nightmare, ok? No one else is awake right now and… and I don’t wanna be alone.” He had to bite back tears. 

His nightmares are not nice to him one bit. Scout dreams about his childhood when he was nothing but just this chubby little kid that everyone made fun of. He dreams about his ma’ and her getting raped, killed, and beaten. He dreams about his team one day turning against him and keeping him as a punching bag. Scout knew that Heavy wasn’t really one to like him, but he was the only one who cared. 

Heavy just watched Scout for a moment before putting his glasses and book on the side table. He moved his large body to sit cross legged on the bed. Scout watched him move, curious as to what he wanted until Heavy patted his large thigh.

“Come sit. I will tell you a story.”

A bed time story? Really? 

Well, Scout came to be with someone so he might as well. He shrugged off his nervousness as he walked over to the large man to crawl right into his lap. Scout fit perfectly against the heavy weapons expert. Heavy wrapped his arms around Scout and made him lean back into his chest as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. 

Scout felt so warm. He hadn’t had any interaction with anyone like this but his mother. He started to tear up again. Oh god, did he miss his ma’. Heavy noticed once he heard a soft sniffle come from the track star, and he only held Scout closer. 

“It’s ok to cry, Scout. I will not make fun of you-“

“I ain’t cryin’!” Scout snapped at Heavy without even a thought. 

Clearly, he realized what he did and sunk back into the man again with another sniffle.

“Sorry.”

Heavy couldn’t help the chuckle that left his throat as he rubbed Scout’s back with a large hand.

“It’s ok. Now, about that story…”

 

Scout decided that Heavy told the best stories. He was so careful about detail and his word usage, he swore he could hear the meadows where the story he was telling took place. Scout also decided that he loved the sound of Heavy’s voice when he wasn’t screaming at him or threatening him. It was soft, yet strong and booming, even when he was trying to be quiet. 

“… and that is the end to the tale about the prince. The end.” Heavy looked down to see a reaction from the boy. 

Instead, Heavy was struck with a large smile and a soft sigh. Scout had fallen asleep.

Heavy very carefully shifted to lay Scout down so he could lay down next to him without waking him up. Once he was sure Scout was out, he reached over him to turn off the lamp, then leaned down to kiss Scout’s cheek with a small smile.

“Good night, tiny prince.”


	3. Day 3- Watching a Movie/Playing a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own ocs Vincent the Sniper and Matthias the Medic! I may write more about these two in the future, who knows.

Cold and stormy. The perfect movie night.

Vincent and Matthias were the only two in the Team’s living area. There wasn’t much. Just a worn down couch, a small television, a crate remodeled into a coffee table, and a lamp or two in a corner. The pair were currently snuggled together on the couch in front of the T.V. Matthias had Vincent snuggled into his side, perfectly comfortable where he was with the cute little sniper curled up against him. 

Matthias would never admit it, but he was putty in Vincent’s hand. He hates movies, but Vincent does. There was no way he was able to say no to the little guy when he asked him to watch Planet of The Apes. This thing was probably one of the most stupid things he had ever had to watch, but he did it for Vincent. Vince, on the other hand, was fully engrossed in the damn thing. He was loving every moment of it. This made no sense to the medic, but he didn’t mind too badly because it just meant that when something surprising or scary happened, Vince would cling to him and hold him closer. 

Matthias glanced down at the little sniper and rubbed his arm with a gloved hand. His gas mask was currently removed to show his scarred up mouth and chin and his coat and its layers were nearly folded next to the mask on the table. He usually kept his gloves on unless Vince asked him to when they were making love or just cuddling on a night like this. He was actually surprised that Vince hadn’t asked him yet. The doc’s thoughts were broken once lighting struck out side, and thunder boomed through the area. 

Vincent jolted in his seat and sat up.

“Fucking hell! That was really close.” He frowned and snuggled back into his lover. “Hold me, baby!”

Matthias chuckled, not really showing much emotion, like usual. Though, he did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Vincent to hold him close and into his lap. 

“It’ll be ok, liebling. I’ve got you safe and sound.” He waited for Vincent to stop moving before kissing his forehead. 

Vincent smiled and giggled softly at the kiss. He loved Matthias’s kisses so much, regardless of how much Matthias hated his mouth. Vince hummed softly and moved to kiss Matthias on the lips. 

“You’re so sweet, Mattie-poo.” He giggled and kissed him again. 

Matthias wasn’t sure what to think about this new nickname, but he rolled with it. He let a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth, or at least he tried to. 

“And you’re very silly.” Matthias replied and sat back into the couch again. 

Vincent was all giggles after that. 

The two ended up ignoring the movie and instead focused on each other for the remainder of the night. Clothes went flying and soft sounds of love and passion filled the room, mixing with the sounds of the ending and the credits of the film. 

Calm and cloudy. The perfect night for love and a shower.


	4. Day 4- On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EngixEngi... this was a little awkward to write aha!!

Dell was mighty nervous. 

Tonight was the night that he and the Blu’s engineer decided to try out a date night for the first time in their relationship. It was a little weird at first, honestly. Dating someone who looked almost EXACTLY like you was difficult to get past, but after their first romp the two quickly got over it. With the awkwardness set aside and differences in the past, the two managed to snag a night where both of the teams would be busy with poker so the two could sneak off together. 

Dell was checking himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He was wearing a red sweater and black slacks, the nicest clothes that he had in all honesty. He thought he looked good. He had his work goggles off and his helmet set aside. Dell felt weird without his usual work clothes on. He was so used to having his buzzed head and bright blue eyes covered at almost all times. 

The engineer looked over at the clock and couldn’t help the smile on his face. He picked up his black coat and slid it on as he headed out of the room. 

He managed to make it to the meet up spot by the Blu’s truck near the back garage on base. All of the base lights were off, the only light that helped guide Dell was the moon’s pure light that illuminated over the dark figures of the trees and buildings. Thanks to the light, it wasn’t too hard to spot the other engineer.

Duncan was almost completely identical to the Red. The only difference between the two was that Duncan actually had a head full of thick hair and a nicely trimmed beard. He had on a blue button up, nicer than the one he wore for work, and tan slacks. Dell thought he looked cute like that, almost like a little old man. He chuckled to himself and smiled wide for his love. 

“Hey, sugar. How’s it going?” Dell came up and kissed Duncan on the cheek. 

Duncan chuckled and once he got the chance, he kissed Dell back and pulled him into a big hug. 

“It’s going good, even better now that you’re here. I’ve been giddy about tonight all day! I can’t believe you’ve never had Italian food before.” Duncan pulled away to look at Dell with his pretty, brown eyes.   
Dell shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Well, I was born and raised out on the farm, so I’m not too familiar with things of the like.”

Duncan nodded and opened the door for Dell so he could hop into the truck.

“I think you’re gunna very much like it. It’s plenty of flavor and styles. Not much meat, but the pasta makes up for it. But we better hurry up and git before it gets too late in the game. They won’t hear my truck if we leave now.” 

Dell nodded and stepped into the truck to sit and get settled for the ride. Duncan closed the door for him and went around to his own door to sit down and buckle before starting the engine. He drove off down the dirt road that slowly came to a paved road a few miles down. Dell was pleased with just having this alone time with Duncan. It wasn’t often that the two got to go for a drive. 

It was nice and quiet and not a single vehicle or animal was in sight. Duncan kept his eyes on the road though made conversation with Dell. He talked about his newest machine that he was working on and hoping to get complete before the end of the season. Dell just listened. Sure, he responded when it was needed and when he was asked a question or told something interesting. He just loved Duncan’s voice. It was gravelly with age, but perfectly toned to match his personality. He could listen to the little cutie talk for hours. 

A strong sense of love filled Dell and he just couldn’t help but reach out to hold Duncan’s resting hand on the console between the two. Duncan glanced over to Dell with interest, though gave him a sweet smile after realizing what he wanted and gave his hand a small squeeze.

“You’re just sweeter than honey, ya know that?”

Dell chuckled and brought the driver’s hand up to his lips to give it a small kiss.

“Only for you, darlin’”

Duncan grinned wide and looked back towards the road as Dell smiled and looked out his window in thought 

“Only for you…”


	5. Day 5- Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >] Scout/Demo is my favorite tbh. This makes me want to write another fic with the two.

It was game night and of course everyone but Scout was trashed to all hell with the help of Demo. 

Scout was exceedingly entertained. 

Medic was a loud and daring drunk. Spy was giggly, Sniper wasn’t much different than what he usually was, Heavy was very flirty and so was Engineer, Soldier was… well…louder than usual if not just as loud as he usually is, and Demo was his usual self. 

They tried their best to get Scout to drink, but Scout could hardly even swallow the stuff. Being that he was an athlete before joining Red he never drank alcohol nor did drugs. Not only that, his mother would’ve beat his ass if he ever did, so he has her to thank at least. 

The game of the night was Monopoly, though no one really wanted to play nor knew how to play once they started drinking. It got to the point where Soldier finally had the last straw and destroyed the board. He sent pieces flying and fake, brightly colored money into the air and all over the floor. 

Whelp. There the game. 

“This is stupid! I demand a different game!” Soldier pouted as he sat back on the floor.

“We don’t have anything else, genius.” Scout rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Engi rubbed his chin in thought. Those intoxicated cogs slowly kicking back in to start working again. Something must’ve sparked because only after a minute a large grin grew on his face.

“What about that game that the kids started playing now? What’s it called, uh, with the bottle and such?”

Scout raised a brow. There was no way that he was thinking about that.

“Spin the bottle?” Scout asked. You have got to be kidding. 

“Yes! Let’s play that!” Soldier exclaimed as he sat up, knocking over an empty beer bottle as he did. Confusion quickly took over his mind as he rubbed his chin. “Uh….What’s that?”

Scout rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle that Soldier knocked over.

“Alright, numbnuts, it’s not hard to understand. You get a bottle and put it in the center like this.” Scout did just that. He put the bottle in the center of the circle of mercs. “Then you gotta’ spin it,” he spun the bottle just enough to get it to circle a few times, “ then whoever it lands on you gotta’ kiss’em or whatever you wanna do. “ Scout shrugged once the bottle stopped on Soldier right next to him. 

Soldier just watched the bottle for a moment, seeming to understand. Everyone else seemed highly interested in this simple little game. 

“It’s kinda stupid, so maybe we should fi-“

“I love it!” Soldier shouted over Scout. “Let’s play spinning the bottle!”

“Alright, but only if I can smooch on le parfait australien right here.” Spy purred as he leaned over onto Sniper who chuckled in response. 

“Oh you bet your sweet frenchy ass you’ll get some sugar from me, love.” 

Scout made a slight face. Now that was something he never, EVER wanted to see. He settled down and sighed. He didn’t really wanna play, he was never good at kissing nor had any luck with this game. Scout was actually really damn nervous. What if he got Medic or Spy who only made fun of his buck teeth or the way he kissed? Dammit, he would never be able to forget it, ever. 

The first two rounds weren’t too terrible. It was a bunch of laughs and jokes when Medic had to kiss Heavy. Most jokes were about their nationalities, then a bunch of “sexy nurse” jokes. The second pair was Pyro and Soldier. Everyone though that they would get to see they mystery man’s face, but no. He simply made his mask press to Soldiers cheek and made a little “mwah!” sound under his mask. That got Soldier to giggle. Finally, on the fourth try after Soldier went, the bottle pointed to Scout. 

Scout wasn’t paying too good of attention so once he looked up his face went red. It was Demo. Oh man this was going to go well. Demo waggled his finger playfully to the runner and spoke with a playful tone.

“Com’ere, lad. Show a Scott how an American can kiss.” 

Scout swallowed thickly. Well. Here goes nothing. 

Scout moved forward and over towards Demo till he got close enough to sit on his knees right in front of the man. Demo was actually the one to initiate. He reached out to grab Scout by the waist and pulled him to his chest before smashing his lips to Scout’s. Scout was in shock for a few seconds before he finally relaxed enough to kiss back. Oh god it felt nice. Demo really wasn’t that bad of a kisser honestly. 

Scout got closer and wrapped his arms around Demo’s neck as he kissed harder. The team cheered them on in drunken unison as the two got more and more into it. Scout wasn’t used to kissing, at all, but damn did it feel amazing. When Demo broke the kiss and pulled away, Scout let out a small whine of disappointment. He wanted more. 

Demoman chuckled softly and hummed as he rubbed Scout’s hip with his thumb. 

“Don’t worry your pretty head. If you really want, I can give you more tonight.” Demo winked playfully at the boy whose face went bright red. 

“Yeah, sure, man. I’m down for that.”

Oh, tonight was going to be a fun night.


End file.
